


Marlboro Nights

by sleepysebastian



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, gamers!, gay people are real!!!!!!!!!, hurt and comfort is near the end, like barely - Freeform, minecraft!!, richie and eddie are crackheads, richie gets undressed in front of eddie but its not sexual, video games - Freeform, we love mutual love and appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysebastian/pseuds/sleepysebastian
Summary: hi! this is my first reddie fic of ever!!!! ive loved the movies since the first one came out in 2017, and the newest one has torn my heart into little tiny pieces, so heres this!thank you to my friends for being with me throughout this fic, i love you two bitches <3





	Marlboro Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first reddie fic of ever!!!! ive loved the movies since the first one came out in 2017, and the newest one has torn my heart into little tiny pieces, so heres this!
> 
> thank you to my friends for being with me throughout this fic, i love you two bitches <3

**trashmouthraccoon: **eds

eds

eds

edssss

**NotEds__89: **What

What could you possibly want

**trashmouthraccoon: **can u come over

pls

**NotEds__89:** Why

**trashmouthraccoon: **becauseeeeeeeeeee

i miss u

**NotEds__89: **Oh my god

Hold on let me ask my mom

**trashmouthraccoon: **why ask her when im already inside her

**NotEds__89: **Shut up

**trashmouthraccoon: **;)

**NotEds__89: **So i lied and said i was visiting for homework

So i gotta bring some and we gotta at least do some

So she doesnt think i lied

**trashmouthraccoon: **oh

mkay

ill help if you want ;)

**NotEds__89: **I dont trust that winky face

**trashmouthraccoon: **;)

Richie threw his phone onto his bed as he fell on the bed also. 

Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed. "He better hurry his ass up," he mumbled to himself. He tossed and turned, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He got bored just sitting in silence, so he decided to turn his phone back on.

**trashmouthraccoon: **eds hurry up :(

im getting lonely

;(

**NotEds__89: **Oh my god

Im coming calm your ass down

**trashmouthraccoon: **but babe

**NotEds__89: **Dont 'babe' me

Im walking over there jesus

**trashmouthraccoon: **bruh you walk slow

**NotEds__89: **No i dont!!

**trashmouthraccoon: **yes u do

**NotsEds__89: **Im not arguing about this

**trashmouthraccoon: **uwu

**NotEds__89: **Ew

"Richie!" 

Richie jumped hearing his mother shout his name. He opened his bedroom door, "What?!"

"Your friend is here!"

Richie beamed and then replied, "Okay!" He ran out of his room, stomping down the stairs in excitement. When he turned the corner into the living room, he saw Eddie awkwardly sitting on the couch. 

"Hey Eds," Richie smirked. Eddie just gave him a deadpan look in response. 

Richie's mother cleared her throat, "Rich, me and your dad are going out. You know the rules, don't mess up the house, I don't need to hire a babysitter for you, you're turning 14 soon."

Richie rolled his eyes and groaned, "I know."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Richie," she sighed. "Bye."

"Bye mom."

"Um- bye Mrs. Toizer,"

Moments after the door was closed, and they both heard a car pull out of the driveway, Richie turned to Eddie and grinned.

"Soooo," Richie said, "homework?" He winked.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Well I had to say something. You know my mom doesn't like you that much."

"Hey! What's not to like about me?" Richie made puppy dog eyes at Eddie.

Eddie made a face, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make that face."

"What face?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't act stupid."

"You don't mean that, you're blushing," Richie poked Eddie's cheek.

"I- Whatever, let's just go upstairs or something," Eddie sighed.

Richie smiled, "Last one there is gay!" He shouted as he began to sprint up the stairs.

"Y- What?!" Eddie yelled as he jogged behind him, "Richie we're both gay!" He heard Richie cackle in front of him. Once Eddie finally made it up to Richie's room, he saw Richie laying on the bed in the 'draw me like one of your French girls' position.

"Hey."

Eddie pursed his lips, sitting next to Richie on the bed. He slung his backpack off his shoulders, hitting Richie's leg in the process.

"Owie!" Richie whined.

"You and I both know that didn't fucking hurt," Eddie quipped back at Richie. He heard Richie make a dramatic sigh in response. 

Richie made an exaggerated voice, "Maybe my heart hurts! My heart aches for your love, my dear!"

"Oh my god," Eddie groaned, "Richie, stop acting like I'm your estranged Victorian lover."

"But Edward, my love, I must savor these last moments I have with your living form! I knoweth that the plague has gotten to you... I read your letters to your mother. But elast, I have heard around thine street corners that there is a cure! Only does true loves kiss cure the horrors that have taken over your quite quaint body!" Richie shouted. Eddie ran his hands over his face, but gradually began to laugh. Richie smiled at him, seemingly proud of himself for making him laugh. Both of the boys quietly laughed for a moment.

“Soooo…” Eddie muttered, “homework.”

  
"What kind did you bring?"  
  
  
  
Eddie shrugged, "Just the science worksheet we got today."

Richie's face scrunched up, "We had so much time how did you not finish it?"

"We probably had less time than you did you ass!" Eddie shouted. Richie let out a guttural laugh at his reply. “Anyways, I started to work on it a little bit but I actually was confused on the 3rd question.”

“So you finished all of it, but you didn’t do number three.”

“...yes.”

“I left the worksheet in my backpack, I’ll go get it,” Richie said before getting up from the bed, leaving the room, and sprinting downstairs. Eddie sighed before smiling to himself, he was so glad that Richie was helpful, even if he was an ass sometimes. He knew Richie was weak for compliments, even though he himself complimented Eddie 24/7. Richie always knew how to lighten up the situation when the others were down. He knew how to comfort them, how to empathize with them. And that’s what made him so lovable to Eddie, among other things he doesn’t have the time to list.

  
Eddie heard multiple limbs pounding on the stairs, and he knew Richie was back.

“Hey Eds babes!”

Eddie sighed, “Don’t call me that, also why do you insist on running up the stairs like a fucking orangutan every single time you have to go upstairs?”

“It’s fun!” Richie smiled. 

“Oh my god, you’re actually 2 years old,” Eddie snickered. “Okay, anyways we need to get this done.”

Richie pursed his lips and pulled the science worksheet out of his plastic folder. 

“How did you rip that?” Eddie asked.

Richie groaned, “The lockers at this school are so shitty! I can’t even close my locker without literally destroying all of my shit!”

Eddie nodded, “Oh, yeah I agree dude.”

“Anyways!” Richie shouted dramatically, “Do you just want me to tell you the answers?”

“I’m not gonna learn anything if you do that.”

“So? This shit doesn’t matter anyways.”

“Fine… can you just… explain number five to me?”

“Yeah of course,” Richie leaned over towards Eddie. “So when things like animal bones are buried under land they get fossilized, right?” Eddie nodded. “And magma also forms under land right?” Eddie nodded again. “So the magma would cause the fossils to melt because magma is hot and shit, just like me!”

Eddie groaned, but smiled. “Do you have a pencil?”

“Yeah,” Richie reached over to his bedside table, “I don’t know how you guys just use those fuckin’ wooden pencils. The teachers never even let you sharpen them during class so what are you gonna do when it breaks?”

“That’s why I carry multiple pencils with me, Rich.”

“I’m gonna break all your pencils.”

“Oh my god.” Eddie took the green mechanical pencil out of Richie’s hand and wrote down his own answer to the fifth question on the sheet. Richie put his finished paper on his folder and placed it in front of Eddie so he could copy off of it. 

Once Eddie had finished, Richie said, “Wanna play Minecraft with me?”

“Hell yeah,” Eddie smirked.

Richie ran over to turn his PS4 on, grinning whilst doing so. Richie loved doing things with Eddie. Playing games, just talking, or even sitting in silence. Everything felt better with Eddie around. Oh god, and Eddie’s smile. His damn smile. It made Richie weak in the knees. He was so smitten for Eddie, he felt as if his love for Eddie was just so big it couldn’t fit inside of his body. When they bickered, he loves seeing Eddie’s nose crinkle up in anger, seeing his cheeks get tinted with that beautiful soft pink color. But when they also had calm moments, he loved seeing Eddie’s relaxed expression, so relaxed and content. It was what he deserved.

Richie set up the controllers and handed one to Eddie, “I wanna play in creative mode.”

Eddie scoffed, “Creative mode sucks.”

“Oh mister risk taker!” Richie exclaimed, “I never knew you were a survivalist!”

“Oh shut up.”

Richie smiled and waited for the game to finally load up. When it did, he turned to Eddie, “We should name our world the horny chamber!”

“I- Wha-” Eddie garbled, “We are not naming it fucking horny chamber!”

“My house my rules!” Richie shouted, quickly setting the world name to ‘horny chamber’.

“Oh my god Richie…” Eddie mumbled. Richie cackled in response.

“We should build a treehouse!” He smiled.

“We a- Oh, that actually doesn’t seem like a bad idea,” Eddie replied.

Richie bounced up and down on the bed, “Good thing we spawned near a rainforest!” Eddie chuckled.

They both had enjoyed building the treehouse together, although they argued about the decorations to build inside and how big it should’ve been, it went pretty smoothly. Eddie even let Richie make a zoo next to the house while Eddie made a miniature garden. 

Richie yawned dramatically, “Well that was nice, but I’m pooped Eddie-kins!”

“Richie it’s 5 pm.”

“Well that's just how it be sometimes dear,” Richie closed his eyes. “You know I get tired all the time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie placed the controller down on the ground, “If you’re that tired then let’s take a nap.”

A faint blush tinted Richie’s cheeks, “Oh- sure!” He tossed his own controller to the ground and flopped down onto the bed.

“Take off your binder, Rich’,” Eddie blurted out. “You’re lucky you didn’t have it on during first period of I would’ve beat your ass for wearing it this late.”

Richie scoffed fakely, “Jesus Eddie, so harsh. If you wanted to see me naked you could’ve just asked.”

“I’m- You know what whatever, just take if of,” Eddie sighed.

“Okay,” Richie got off the bed and began to unbutton the shirt he had worn today.

“Oh- Do you want me to turn around?”

“Nah, it’s okay Eds, we suck each others dicks now, we’re close like that. I think you’ll be okay.”

“Wh- I- We don’t-” Eddie sputtered.

Richie laughed loudly, finally taking his shirt and binder off. He walked over to his dresser while he wiggled his pants off, grabbing his pajamas and putting them on. 

“Do you need any clothes?” Richie asked.

“I’m fine, my mom made me bring some,” Eddie replied, reaching into his backpack, pulling some actual pajamas out, unlike what Richie had. All Richie had put on was a large t-shirt and too big pajama pants.

Richie slipped his clothes on, “Aw, how cute!”

“Shut up,” Eddie mumbled, “I’m gonna change here too.”

Richie gasped, “Oh my! I’m being given permission to gaze upon my dear Edward’s bare ankles!”

Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes, “Nerd.”

“Says you!”

“Mhm,” Eddie hummed, putting his pajamas on faster than Richie had. “Come on, let’s sleep now.”

“M’kay,” Richie mumbled, suddenly seeming very sleepy.

They both climbed into the bed, snuggling against each other.

“Eds… I don’t look like a girl, right?”

Eddie blinked in surprise, why would he even ask that? “Of course not, why?”

“It’s just… it’s stupid,” Richie mumbled.

“No, you can tell me.” Eddie reassured. 

Richie stayed silent for a moment before confessing, “Bowers and his guys called me a girl on Monday.”

Eddie felt his mind go absolutely white for a second. They did fucking  _ what _ ? He was so angry, but he held it back, for his sake and Richie’s. 

“They’re just mad because they have small dicks, Rich. You’re not a girl and you never will be as long as you identify as a guy,” Eddie hugged Richie tightly.

“I just… I know they’re assholes, but sometimes it gets to me, y’know?”

“I know, I know,” Eddie told him, “Just know that me and the gang will be there for you always, okay? Especially me.”   
  


“Of course,” Richie smiled softly, running his hands through Eddie’s hair. The dark sky loomed outside of their window, but the shine of the bright moon illuminated through Richie’s open window. Crickets and moving cars made for a soft, yet calming background noise as the two boys looked at each other. Nothing but love present in their young eyes. The look they gave each other had them both thinking about the fact that they both knew they wanted to remain lovers for all eternity, all of their lives, and through all the hardships they go through. They’ll always stay together, even if it kills them.

“Goodnight, Eddie.”

“Goodnight, Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want to talk to me my tumblr is teddybeartrevor :)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
